Jarlaxle
Appearance Slender, handsome and tightly muscled; he chooses the brightest colors for his clothes and wears a cape that shines in every color in both the visible and infrared spectrums. Jarlaxle commonly wears high boots and bracelets that can be made to be loud or silent at his discretion. He also wears a magical eye patch that protects his mind from magical and psionic intrusions and allows him to see through walls and other solid objects. He often shifts the patch from eye to eye to keep others guessing as to its powers. Another staple item is his wide-brimmed hat, plumed with a diatryma feather. His hair is fairly long now, as Twilight asked him to grow it. Personality He has a very charismatic personality, always willing to talk his way out of situations rather than resort to force of arms. Moreover, talking is what Jarlaxle does best. His words easily work past the handicap of his race's evil reputation, able to turn potential enemies into allies. He's also extremely intelligent and a brilliant tactician who almost never seems to be unprepared for any thinkable and unthinkable circumstances. He also prefers not to kill anyone as long as he can manipulate the person to serve his interests, no matter how small their role might be. Interestingly for a Dark Elf, Jarlaxle doesn't like to kill somebody unless he has to. More than anything, Jarlaxle is an opportunist. Always calm and graceful, Jarlaxle enjoys flaunting his independence and is proud of the fact that the noble houses come to him for aid; intrigue and double-dealing are games, and no one plays them better than Jarlaxle does. *Some* History and Battle Tactics Jarlaxle is a Dark Elf mercenary and leader of the Bregan D'aerthe mercenary company. He is *sometimes* an ally of Lilly; and is a good friend of the assassin Entreri, whom often assists him in his endeavors. His band's services are available to the highest bidder or to whoever suits him. He possesses many magical items, a few of the most prominent are several extra-dimensional devices, including a button on his waistcoat that turns into a bag designed to shield the magical emanations of its contents, and a portable hole that, if reversed will create a temporary hole in whatever surface it touches. He also carries a ring that opens an unlimited number of extra-dimensional portals. He has acquired many gifts, including a palm-sized ornament in the form of a silvery rearing dragon, with wings and jaws spread wide, a gift from the dragon Ilnezhara, is, in truth, a charm to secure the entrance of a room. It is a trap bringing forth the various breath forms of the deadly chromatic dragonsfire, and ice. A small orb which when crushed can throw him through the multiverse, to which plane of existence Jarlaxle cannot predict - his last route of escape. He also has Agatha's mask, which he acquired during his many years of travel with Entreri, this mask can allow him to change his appearance to anything he decides on, race and gender are not an option. Along with this change his aural, spiritual, psychic, magical, and all of his other signatures change, allowing him to completely alter him self at any time. The mask itself gives off no signatures, making this change impossible for anyone to pick up on. When forced into combat, Jarlaxle will throw a seemingly unlimited supply of magical daggers conferred to him by his bracers. One in every three or so daggers is an illusion, but can still be fatal if it is believed to be real. The daggers will magically disappear after a short period of time, returning themselves to his magic bracers. He is extremely skilled in the two long-blade fighting style commonly used by the Dark Elf, though when mismatched with less skilled opponents he has been known to use the less effective but visually showy swashbuckling style to distract them - though his mastery of this style was enough to impress even Entreri, the famed assassin and Jarlaxle's companion. In situations where his daggers are of no use, he can magically extend two blades that he wears at his belt behind his back transforming them into long swords, not to mention the array of weapons (including a small war hammer, that he keeps miniaturized in the sweat band of his outrageously large hat. Category:Members by Marriage